A Naked Legacy
by Shiro no kurai
Summary: What would happen if Lily Potter had one too many one night? A girl with brown hair and blue eyes is the answer! Fem!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Grey!Harry Good!Draco! NO SLASH!


**A/****N: **Yo, what's up, People! I had the most brilliant of inspirations just now! I know you all want to throw sharp pointy things at me for not showing my face for so long, but bear with me. I haven't had any good ideas until now. Currently I have three floating around in my brain, bugging me to no end. So here, I present to you, a MGS/HP Xover! Also, I am adjusting the years and such so it fits with HP.

Of Drunken Endeavors

James never noticed. No one did. So she pretended nothing ever happened. But something did. Lily had never noticed that she was pregnant. Never noticed the changes her body was going through. Hell, how could she? The war effort took away much of her attention, and with the order sending her on missions constantly, it left her exhausted. She should have noticed, but she didn't.

Then, during a mission, she was hit in the stomach with an unknown spell. It hadn't done anything at the time, and it wouldn't be until later that night that she would see the damage. James and his friends were gone that night, and wouldn't return until later in the week. What she endured that night, she endured alone.

A miscarriage. Her baby died inside of her because of her carelessness. If she had known, she would have refused the mission.

Maybe it had been her imagination but she swore through all that blood, there was a tiny body. A day after the incident, she vomited what little breakfast she'd had and cleaned the mess robotically, no evidence was left of a miscarriage ever occurring. With a void look in her emerald green eyes, Lily Potter sat there drinking a glass of wine and muttered bitterly, "Harry."

There were times when James noticed that the light in his young wife's eyes was gone, but when he looked again it they would be filled with laughter and he would shrug it off. The war effort must be getting to her, so later in the night he spend what little time they had together simply holding her close and murmuring nonsensical things in her ear that would make her laugh or smile.

No matter what James did, her depression would not fade. And she tried; she really did but that emptiness and sense of failure had yet to ease. It clung to her, and when she was left alone she would sit like she did that night and have a glass of wine. If James noticed that their bottle of wine had gotten significantly lighter he didn't say anything.

One night in late November, Lily when out with a friend. Alice Longbottom was the only one who was aware of depression, but was not aware of the cause of it. She took her for a girls only mini weekend vacation in the Caribbean town of Limon, Costa Rica.

They booked a hotel suite with separate rooms right across the street from the hottest night club in the city.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, let it go," Alice said gently as she fixed her hair. Lily opened her mouth to protest but Alice wouldn't have it, "It must be serious if it's making you lose weight and color. Look at you, your freckles stand out more! We're here to relax and forget. Tonight there is no war. Tonight we – Frank forgive me – are not married. Okay?"

Lily opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again. Maybe this is what she needed. "Okay."

"Good," Alice spun around looking at her jovially. "Now let's pretty you up!"

They laughed and giggled like college freshmen that still had mind of highschoolers. Somewhere along the way both Lily and Alice had one too many drinks and lost each other. Lily was sober enough to know what was going on but drunk enough to not care. It was during that time she caught the attention of a handsome young man. He was quite a bit older than her. Around 27 or so. His rugged looks and the confident air he had was what first caught her eye. Her natural beauty was what attracted him. She threw caution to wind and flirted. In the end she invited him to her hotel room.

Both Alice and Lily woke up alone in their hotel rooms with major hangovers and no memory of what happened. They both gave each other the standard spell for checking if had been raped since they had both woken up naked. They both sighed in relief to see the results as negative.

A month and a half later Lily came down with a small case of the stomach flu. She went to St. Mungo's to be sure it wasn't harmful, and the results stunned her. She was pregnant! James was ecstatic, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter congratulate the soon-to-be father. And for once, Lily doesn't force her smile because this time she wouldn't let him or her die.

The night she gave birth, a storm raged. And just like the night she had her miscarriage, she was alone. She feared it would be a stillborn, but cries of an irate babe quelled her fears. Although exhausted and sore Lily held her baby girl close to her and smiled. Murmuring a cleaning spell, all amniotic fluids were gone, leaving a clean, dry, still whining baby. She observed all that was her daughter from her tiny little feet to small button nose.

Medium brown strands of hair brushed the palm of her hand.

She had yet to open her eyes, Lily wondered if she would have her green eyes or James' brown hues. The babe let out a small yawn and opened her deep blue eyes met her mother's loving green eyes that soon turned shocked. Blue? She had been so relieved to see her _living_, breathing daughter she hadn't noticed.

This wasn't James' child?

It was at that very moment what happened that drunken November night came back to her in full.

She clutched her baby closer to her chest. Would James even accept her? No, she couldn't risk it. Where the hell was her Gryffindor courage? The infant let out a soft noise, her blues eyes remained glued on her mother. Lily's green eyes filled with warmth, she knew what she had to do, "This will only tingle just a little bit."

Her wand lightly tapped her daughter's brown hair, the baby scrunched her face, letting out an irritate wail. "Shh it's okay baby, it's okay." Black ink spread from the crown of her little head taking over all the brown, blue eyes turned a green shade. Any feminine features that once graced the baby were now hidden under the glamour of a boy.

"I think I'll call you Enya. It's different. Your birth father may not know you exist, but I should at least give him a little credit. I mean, it's a small world what if you meet him some day," she conversed to the now sleepy Enya in attempt to quell her own uncertainty. "James' will understand some day."

Five hours passed until James and his friends returned. By then Lily had given in to exhaustion and the newborn Enya was taking her second nap in her cot. He looked astonished to see that his child is no longer residing within 'his' mother.

"What are you going to name 'him'?" Sirius whispers his eyes glued to his 'godson'.

James turned to look at him grinning ear to ear, "I always thought Harry was a good name."

**A/N: A cookie to who guesses who the father is!**


End file.
